Linear motors are known that comprise a casing, an armature mounted at the casing for linear oscillation, a stator comprising a coil for driving the armature into oscillatory motion, and an amplitude control spindle, where the armature is at one end biased with a coil spring against the casing, the amplitude control spindle is biased at one end by a coil spring against the casing, and where the other end of the armature is biased by a coil spring against the other end of the amplitude control spindle. The amplitude control spindle is in particular used to absorb or increase an amplitude of the armature. Document US 2004/130221 A1 generally discusses such a motor.